Doors
FNaF= The are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's. There are two doors in The Office, one on each side. They are used to protect Mike Schmidt from the animatronics. Advantages *Prevents animatronics from entering the room (unless Freddy Fazbear has already snuck in, which is common on Night 5 and Night 6, or Golden Freddy appears, who accesses The Office by different, unknown, means and completely disregards the doors). Disadvantages *Consumes power, like the Monitor and Hall Lights. *Does not defend the player from Golden Freddy, who appears through different means and disregards the doors. *Are prone to failure, as they can be disabled by Bonnie and Chica, and will not be re-enabled until the player dies or moves on to the next night. *The player cannot close a door while looking at the Monitor. Audio One of the doors being shut or opened. The sound emitted when attempting to activate the door or lights after they have been disabled. Trivia *Oddly, even though the company does not have the money to hire a repairman, they are still somehow able to afford two reinforced power-lock doors. **To add onto this questionable detail of their mechanics, the doors are power-lock doors with no obvious physical locking mechanism and, because they are probably very heavy, must have an unusually powerful spring mechanism to cause them to open when unpowered. ** This could be that the door is locked via electromagnets and is opened by a counterweight. This would explain why the doors automatically open when power to the doors is lost. This is a mechanism used in real life to keep employees from being trapped inside a building during power failures. ** The doors may be, however, the company's way of keeping their security guards relatively safe. It's also possible that the doors were simply incorporated into the building before Fazbear Entertainment bought it, and they decided to keep them. *The player can open the door again as soon as they hear Foxy banging on the door, oddly causing him to vanish before the banging stops. This is thought to be either a bug or an oversight. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the doors have been removed and replaced with the Freddy Fazbear Head. * There is a glitch where Foxy can be stopped once the door opens before he does his attacking animation. See here. *If Chica disables the right door, the player can still survive if they keep the left door shut, as to not die from Foxy, and refrain from checking the Monitor. **This is very unlikely, even in earlier nights, for the power will quickly drain from the left door being shut, guaranteeing an attack from Freddy after the power goes out. Freddy can also attack from the right door on later nights, making this strategy viable only on Night 1, Night 2, and, if the player is lucky, Night 3. **If Bonnie disables the left door as well, they are in danger of being unexpectedly attacked by Foxy. *On December 23rd, Scott "explains" why the doors are required to need power in order to stay closed. *When the power goes out, the door and light buttons disappear. Bugs * When the player is attacked by Bonnie or Chica with one of the doors closed, the door will remain still while the rest of the screen shakes as normal. * The player can close the doors while being attacked by Chica or Bonnie. |-|FNaF4= The make a return in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Instead of being metal doors that can close automatically by pressing a button, they are plain white house doors that can be closed by using a hand. They are closed by pressing and holding the Shift key (or the door button in the mobile version). As with the doors from the first game, there are two on each side of the Bedroom along with one directly in front of the bedroom which leads into the Closet. They are used to protect the protagonist from the nightmare animatronics. Advantages *Can be held closed for as long as necessary. *Will protect the player from Nightmare Bonnie (or Jack-O-Bonnie), Nightmare Chica (or Jack-O-Chica), Nightmare Foxy (or Nightmare Mangle), Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare (or Nightmarionne). *Are not prone to failure. *Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy are hidden in the majority of the game, including the doors, so they are not a threat to the player. Disadvantages *Only functional when the player is at the door. *Closing the door when an animatronic is at the far end of the hall will allow it to attack the player the next time they turn on the Flashlight. *Will not protect the player from Nightmare Freddy. Audio The sounds made when opening/closing the doors. The breathing sounds Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica are making when right outside their door. Trivia *Nightmare Freddy is one of three animatronics in the game who cannot be stopped by a door at any point in the game, the other being Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy. **Nightmare Freddy is also the only non-minigame character who cannnot be stopped by them. *Oddly, the child cannot keep the door closed and/or locked for no reason. **This is most likely due to gameplay balancing. *Oddly, the animatronics don't seem to open the door if the said door is closed/locked. **This is most likely to balance the gameplay. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's OfficeClean.png|Doors from left to right. Bonnie_shadow.png|The left door being shut (note Bonnie's shadow). output_DdHwqe.gif|Doors opening and closing (click to animate). leftbutton.png|Left door button. Right_buttons.png|Right door button. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 FNAF4 LeftDoor OpenClose.gif|The left door opening and closing (click to animate). FNAF4 Closet OpenClose.gif|The Closet door opening and closing (click to animate). Closetopenlight.png|The closet door opened with the light on. Bedroom Left Door.png|The Flashlight shining on the left door. Bedroomviewfnaf4.jpg|The Flashlight shining on the Closet door. Bedroom Right Door.png|The Flashlight shining on the right door. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Game Mechanics